Parent U.S. application Ser. No. 11/088,809, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,649, describes and claims a biosensor detection system for detecting a particular substance, said system having at least two biosensor devices, each biosensor device including a piezoelectric material, an input transducer mounted on the piezoelectric material to receive an input radio frequency signal and generate a corresponding acoustic wave within the piezoelectric material, an output transducer mounted on the piezoelectric material to receive the acoustic wave and transmit a corresponding output radio frequency signal, a biolayer mounted on the piezoelectric material to receive a substance to be tested and cause a corresponding change in the acoustic wave, and an oscillator circuit connected to the input transducer and to the output transducer, said oscillator circuit including an amplifier and providing an output signal indicative of a change in the acoustic wave, the biosensor devices having two different biolayers which are chemically orthogonal or semi-orthogonal to each other, whereby the output signals can be utilized to detect receipt of a particular substance by the biolayers of the biosensor devices.